<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who wants to be an Idol? Part 2 by IceboundEmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650411">Who wants to be an Idol? Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu'>IceboundEmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Rival" Idols, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another exploring of how Liam/Min-Jae Lee could work as a couple, this one based in a hotel room and the discovery of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Park/Min-Jae Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who wants to be an Idol? Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for me completely messing with the established universe for these characters and probably messing with a lot of what the real life idols go through.</p>
<p>But just me, enjoying writing fiction, and making it so Liam can't catch a break.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the fireworks overhead was akin to an explosion going off, loud enough to jar Min-Jae out of the fitful sleep he’d fallen into.  Liam sighed softly as he felt his boyfriend jerk back into the waking world, accompanied with a pitiful whine that made his heart ache.  A glance at the clock informed his that Min-Jae had managed a whole thirty minutes of rest before another orchestrated event had disturbed their time together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The display was probably for the benefit of the fans that had massed outside the hotel the instant it had been leaked the Liam’s band was staying there (the source was probably one of the hotel staff), their chants and screaming had forced Liam to keep the windows closed to block the noise out.  On top of that someone had taken it upon themselves to provide them with entertainment to make sure they remained there for as long as possible.  Liam had spent the last 30 minutes watching the word spread on social media, then the story had been picked up by the local press, who were naturally reporting on all the negatives of the situation, including the traffic descending into chaos as the streets surrounding the hotel were jammed with screaming hordes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swiping away from the story he’d been reading he locked his phone with a sigh, placing it on the bedside table as yet another rocket went off nearby, cursing softly that he couldn’t just spend one evening away from the circus that life in the spotlight had become.  Min-Jae groaned softly, pulling a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise and return to sleep.  Liam wrestled the pillow away from him, knowing that Min-Jae would only wake with a headache if he restricted his access to (relatively, since they couldn’t open a window) fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t enough that their meetings had to be in secret and sneaking around to meet with one another was difficult enough in its own right, it was that so many of their meetings were marred by one or both coming off a punishing tour circuit and wanting nothing more than a good night of sleep.  It had been Min-Jae’s turn to creep away from his managers when they’d realised, they’d be staying in the same city, he’d turned up dead on his feet, exhaustion evident in the way he held himself, it had been all Liam could do to get him up to his room before he’d collapsed, face first on the bed.  He’d dozed off soon after and Liam had taken to amusing himself on his phone and wondering whether any of their evening would be spent enjoying more carnal pleasures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Min-Jae’s phone started to vibrate.  From the sleepy noise of confusion his partner made Liam realised it hadn’t registered to Min-Jae that it was his producing the noise, a fact he took advantage of, palming the device so that when Min-Jae finally gave a bleary glance in his direction it appeared Liam was holding his own device.  Thanking his lucky stars that Min-Jae had given him the access code (when he’d been too lazy to read his own texts) Liam unlocked the screen, realising it was a calendar notification that was reminding Min-Jae of an appointment he was supposed to be attending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meeting with Amanda, new president of H-DNA</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That Min-Jae had followed that little note with a screaming face emoji spoke volumes, Liam regarded him fondly, knowing Min-Jae disliked the forced socialisation his managers seemed intent on inflicting on him with organised meet and greets.  The fact these usually followed competitions arranged by his managers that resulted in his fans parting with large amounts of money for the privilege probably didn’t act as a good filter for weeding out the fanatical ones.  He opened the calendar notification, knowing Min-Jae was usually provided with detailed instructions on how he was supposed to behave at the meetings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rule #1</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make sure you wear the clothes picked for you!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam rolled his eyes, there was nothing unusual in management selecting their outfits, Liam himself had gotten into trouble several times for turning up in clothes of his own choosing before he realised it was easier and less of an earache to just grit his teeth and wear what was left out for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rule #2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make sure you turn up on time!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that one wasn’t going to happen.  Liam wasn’t sure whether Min-Jae had forgotten about the appointment when he’d arranged to see him or just assumed it would be a flying visit and he’d be away.  He couldn’t say that he was in any way tempted to wake Min-Jae to ask (checking on Min-Jae showed his eyes had fluttered shut again and the fireworks outside seemed to have ceased for now).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rule #3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amanda will want some one-on-one time with you.  Refusal is NOT an option!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam’s eyebrows shot up at that one.  Seemed Min-Jae’s managers were prostituting their biggest star to fulfil his fans twisted fantasies that they might be the one to claim Min-Jae’s heart, not knowing (or perhaps even caring) that Liam had captured it already.  If nothing else it explained some of Min-Jae’s instance they meet, he’d probably been hoping to draw some comfort from Liam before having to go and act as a boyfriend experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the appointment with disgust Liam keyed the phone settings to silent, placing it face down on the table next to him even as the first texts started to come through from the managers who were attending to chaperone the meeting, demanding to know where their star was.  Settling down and pulling Min-Jae into a protective hug Liam closed his eyes, resolving to grab a few hours’ sleep himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LIAM! WAKE UP! MIN JAE’S GONE MISSING!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Maknae crashing through the door less that ten minutes later put paid to any plans of sleep.  Biting his tongue to muffle the cursing that wanted to escape he realised the youngest member of their band wasn’t alone in invading his room and disrupting his peace, he was followed not only by his handler, but Liam’s personal manager.  The noise had caused Min-Jae to awaken with a scream and he was currently holding the trembling idol in his arms, furious that he couldn’t seem to catch a break.  The fact they were both quite obviously in a state of undress there was no way this was not and extremely compromising position to be caught in, which perversely just made him angrier to be dropped into the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The least he could do to try and alleviate some of the rage was to scream at the cause if it, even if he did feel guilty at the hurt that appeared on his band mates face at being addressed in such a manner.  That look lasted for as long as it took for him to take in (and recognise) the trembling form in Liam’s arms at which point it changed, first to surprise, then delight as realisation dawned on him just what this meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LIAM HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!  IT’S MIN JAE LEE!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam wondered whether he could get away with murder at that precise moment.  His Maknae turned in his heel and streaked off down the corridor, actively pursued by his manager, who probably wished he were fast enough to catch the boy and deliver a lecture about decorum, Liam could hear him shouting his news clearly from where he sat, even as he watched hotel doors started to open and he could see faces peering out to locate the source of the commotion, then, as the news sank in those heads turned in the direction of his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The view was shut off suddenly as his manager pushed the door shut, unfortunately still on their side.  Liam could see him studying the situation carefully, the anger he’d felt previously being replaced by a cold, creeping fear that left him speechless after his initial outburst.  He felt the terror he could see in Min-Jae’s expression at their discovery must be reflected in his own, both hadn’t really put any thought into what would happen if anyone found out about their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, this is…unexpected.  Though it does explain a few things about your recent…misbehaviour?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam gulped; he’d spent the last few months leading the man a merry dance.  Not trusting his voice, he nodded dumbly, perplexed at the smile that broke across the man’s face.  A knock at the door was followed by it opening smartly and the head of their PR scuttled in, no doubt summoned by the desire to confirm whether what she’d just heard relayed down the corridor had any basis in fact.  Min-Jae paled further at the added intrusion, tightening his grip as he let slip a whimper that betrayed how anxious he was.  Liam could see the pound signs in her calculating expression at she took in the image the two of them must have made and worked out how best to spin it to their advantage.  They’d both be thrilled that Min-Jae was in his room, that immediately gave them the upper hand in how to release this to the press and maximise their publicity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I assume we won’t be needing to arrange alternative accommodation for your guest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tone dripped with artificial sweetness, Liam just continued with his silent communication, shaking his head at the question to indicate it was not needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful, we’ll discuss this in the morning then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without waiting for Liam or Min-Jae to respond she swept out again, closely followed by his manager, shutting the door firmly behind them.  Liam blinked dumbly, wondering whether he should pinch himself to check whether he was dreaming before realising that was unnecessary, Min-Jae’s grip was bordering on painful, his nails were digging into Liam’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min-Jae was still in the grip of panic, loosening his hold he went to struggle from the bed, and action Liam sought to stop as he realised his partner’s intentions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min-Jae! Don’t be hasty!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam swallowed the urge to use the word stupid, not wanting to offend his boyfriend, who wasn’t acting in a particularly rational manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t stay here…I can’t be caught dating you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too little, too late Liam was tempted to say, but knew it would be unhelpful.  It was down to him to be the calm, rational one.  First step in that was to stop Min-Jae from attempting to run out on him, easy enough to accomplish, he used his weight to pin the squirming idol under him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min-Jae, we’re already past that point.  You won’t get out of this corridor; management will see to that.  If you do, how are you going to get past the army of fans out there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min-Jae froze under him as the reality of his words settled in, though it was accompanied by such a look of defeated despair that Liam felt his heart twinge in sympathy.  He couldn’t imagine Min-Jae’s managers would be pleased to be robbed of this chance at publicity, his poor boyfriend probably thought his life was at an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s my phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam wasn’t sure he should give Min-Jae the device, but couldn’t think up a convenient reason not to, instead releasing Min-Jae from his hold, retrieving the device from his side of the bed and passing it across, not missing the look of puzzlement he received as Min-Jae obviously wondered how it ended up on his side of the bed.  The way quickly replaced as Min-Jae switched the sound back on and the device immediately began emitting electronic noises of protest as the notifications of missed calls and texts began to filter back in and the phone began to ring as he held it.  Ignoring the call for now Min-Jae unlocked the screen, unhappiness bleeding into his expression as he realised from where the phone opened up what Liam must have been looking at.  Liam wondered whether he’d be expected to provide a justification for his actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw the appointment you were supposed to be at.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As good a place as any to start, even if it did cause Min-Jae’s expression to twist further into misery at the emotions the statement must have invoked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you about it.  I just didn’t know how to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure about how to respond to that, but if he were honest, he’d been expecting Min-Jae to be angry, not apologetic.  He could meet anger with anger easily, to comfort his upset partner he first had to get past his pain at seeing Min-Jae feel as though he’d let down Liam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were so exhausted when you turned up that you fell asleep on me almost immediately.  Were you losing sleep over this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He offered Min-Jae his arms, the younger idol accepted the offer of a hug gratefully, cuddling close and relishing the close contact, whilst Liam enjoyed the sensation of skin-to-skin touch.  They sat in silence for a while, Liam fighting the urge to silence Min-Jae’s phone again as the hated device continued to chime.  Min Jae much have sensed something in how tense he felt, holding the screen up for Liam’s scrutiny so he could see the plethora of missed calls and text messages, even as more dropped in to clutter the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really sleep that much when I’m not with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min-Jae switched the phone to silent as he spoke, before pulling away from the hug to open the drawer of the beside table, dropping his phone inside and slamming it shut.  He then returned to the hug, resting his head under Liam’s chin, where Liam could feel his hair tickling against the sensitive skin there.  The soft puffs of warm breath against his chest when Min-Jae exhaled was a sensation Liam wished he could wake to each day; he hadn’t realised how much he was missing by not having a partner until this one had fallen in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chime from his own phone broke the peaceful silence that had fallen over them, jarring them both.  Liam glared at the device before seizing it, before his heart sank at the text message from one of the band.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh God.  They want me to look at the message boards.  Do I want to look at the message boards?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min-Jae laughed at the question, both knew there’d be a reaction as soon as the news was released, Liam had to admit that he hadn’t been expecting it to happen so soon, though he supposed the PR team had to seize whatever small window they had before someone else seized the limelight.  Still, he wasn’t prepared what he saw as the page loaded and Min-Jae’s shocked gasp as he looked over his shoulder indicated a similar reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.  That went viral fast…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam wanted to laugh at the understatement, wondering how Min-Jae would react if he gave in to his impulse and screamed.  Someone had managed to mock-up a photo of Min-Jae and him together which featured prominently underneath a headline which proclaimed, “Rival Idols Secret Love Affair!” and had already been commented on and shared more times than he cared to note.  Steeling himself he skipped over the article, heading straight to the comments section to check how it was being reacted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…so it doesn’t seem to be bothering the fans overly…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside from the odd comment denouncing their life choices most of the comments from his fans were supportive, most cooing over the uniting of two “mortal enemies” (as the media and management chose to portray them) and how love conquered all.  Liam rolled his eyes at the Romeo and Juliet type of relationship most of them seemed to think that Min-Jae had entered with him, though if they could both escape having to kill themselves at the end, he’d appreciate that.  With the reaction being this positive he couldn’t see his managers laying in place any objections to their continued relationship, if Min-Jae’s managers wanted to kick off about it they’d be wary of being cast as the role of a barrier between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever read what the fans have us doing in their stories?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min-Jae reached for his phone, closing the news site Liam was currently on, typing in a web address from memory and passing the phone back so Liam could look at what he’d loaded.  Scanning through the opening paragraphs Liam could feel his face heat up at the detail they’d gone into about what Min-Jae was purported to be doing with his tongue on Liam, though other parts of his anatomy twitched in interest at the idea of finding out whether it was possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aware he was probably now blushing like a beetroot Liam forced himself to meet Min-Jae’s eyes, watching them sparkle with mirth as he took in how flustered Liam was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never read them?  That’s pretty tame compared to some of the others…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were others that were more graphic?  Liam wondered whether it was possible to die from blushing at the thought, these were the same people who came to his concerts and screamed themselves hoarse?  It wasn’t that he was against the idea of having sex with Min-Jae, it was just the realisation that other people had already imagined them in such a position and detailed what they’d be getting up to…that Min-Jae had read such things?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise you won’t compare me to them when we finally get round to sleeping together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min-Jae snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could I?  It’s not like any of them actually realised you have…well, the decoration down there…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t like my managers thought it was appropriate to release I’d got myself a Prince Albert…they were furious enough I managed to convince someone to do it for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did it hurt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like a bitch and bled for weeks after…healing wasn’t a particularly pleasant experience, especially since we were on tour at the time and it was so painful to sit down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unconsciously Min-Jae had moved his hand to play with the site of the piercing, which meant Liam was having some problems caused by redirection of the blood flow to more southerly regions.  Min-Jae seemed to realise at the same time he did, they met each other’s gaze with some embarrassment, though his hand didn’t stop in his ministrations.  Liam could feel his breathing start to quicken as he hardened under the touch before the door of his room burst open again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GET OUT!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam was sure that him screamed it in unison with Min-Jae, but the poor runner who’d be sent got the message regardless, spinning and fleeing from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them dissolved into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>